


Secret Lover

by WolfaMoon



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Extended Scene, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Possibly Unrequited Love, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, Thank You For Saving My Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Spock watched Dr. McCoy leave after his supposed words of wisdom. Raising an eyebrow at who he gave a warm, “Hello Darling,” too.
Relationships: Carol Marcus/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, Spock/Nyota Uhura
Kudos: 5





	Secret Lover

Secret Lover  
By: Wolfa Moon  
Summary:  
Spock watched Dr. McCoy leave after his supposed words of wisdom. Raising an eyebrow at who he gave a warm, “Hello Darling,” too.  
Disclaimer: Don’t own.

// Secret Lover//

Carol Marcus had watched the Enterprise enter Yorktown. Her life had changed ever since the truth came out about her highly regarded father. Spending a year on the Enterprise to suddenly be transferred to the Yorktown. It is a golden opportunity to be on the edge of every advancement of the federation. The only downside was she had to leave a man she was growing close to. Finding out his bedside manner was a projection and he was all warm and cuddly. Caring so deeply.  
Leonard encouraged her to follow her dreams. So she took the post on the Yorktown. And the best thing is, Enterprise was do to come in every two years. Long-term relationships are hard. But it works for them.  
Keeping her head down as members of the crew departed past her. She recognized some of them. Than Spock and Uhura come out. Spying the man she was waiting for departed Enterprise.  
Lifting her head she smiles. Watching the quick exchange he had with Spock before McCoy sees her. Calling out in his usual endearment.  
“Hello darling,” Moving forward Carol wraps her arms around him. Loving as he leans in to smell her and take in each other’s warmth.  
“Missed you,” he spoke into her ear. Backing up she looks at him.  
“Ditto,” reaching she maneuvers his arm over her shoulder as they get lost in the crowd.

//SL//

Spock didn’t know what to make of the pairing. So as he had contemplated mortality and choices. To be woken to a world with fingers on his melds points he is shocked to feel the push of emotion. Shocked by what he felt after their crash on Altimad. Then more at seeing who had pushed so much emotion at him. There was McCoy staring at him. Shocked, was the main thing he felt. He had never felt such a thing. Maybe once a long time ago. But Nyota had never done such a thing. To touch his mind. Able to push so hard it reached inside him. For him to not initiate.  
Spock's laugh. Then he grows solemn.  
“I was not aware that you and Carol Marcus are acquainted.”  
“We keep it quiet. There is enough gossip going. It’s ours and it’s good.”  
“Does Jim know?”  
“No.” McCoy leans back closing his eyes.  
“I am surprised that you have not told him.”  
“We don’t tell each other everything. Beside,” he groans. “I still think Jim has a thing for Carol.”  
“I have not inquired about your health.”  
“It’s a hell of a lot better than yours.” Spock tried to look back through the emotions. There was pain there but concealed. He felt unsure of how to proceed. But that would have to wait for later. Much later.

//SL//

Back on the Yorktown, Spock awoke after his surgery to see McCoy resting in a chair beside him, asleep. His head pillowed on the chest of Carol Marcus. She raises a finger to his lips. Spock nods. Gathering the doctor does what he always does and works himself to destruction caring for a patient.  
“How are you feeling?” She asks in a whisper.  
“I am well. How is the doctor?”  
“Len is beyond exhausted. A concussion didn’t help matters either. The doctors were worried about the swelling.”  
“He did not inform me.”  
“He wouldn’t. You had the major injury. Just like when his arm was slammed by that damn torpedo door. He hid the broken arm until I reached for him as the ship lurched. “  
“I was unaware.”  
“He hides his hurts in order to save everyone.”  
“And that is what you love about him.”  
“I love him for many reasons. That is just one.” She runs her hand through McCoy’s hair.  
“He has very strong emotions.”  
“Yes he does.”  
“I felt them.” She cocks her head to the side. “On Altimad. He pushed them into me to wake me up.” He raises his hand to the meld points.  
“He didn’t mean to do it.”  
“I gathered. I have never felt anything like it before.”  
“Is that a good or bad thing?”  
“Uncertain.” McCoy moves more nuzzling into Carol. She giggles. Leonard hums.  
“Spock!” Jim announces himself into the room. Then freezes as he sees McCoy and Marcus in the chair. “Carol?”  
“Jim?”  
“Go away.” Bones snuggles more into Carol wrapping his arms tighter around her. “This is a good dream.” He says into her neck.  
“Not a dream.” She feels his eyelashes move than he tilts his head up.  
“Even better.” Moving up to kiss her. Jim makes a noise. “Voyeur.” McCoy turns to look at Jim and Spock. “How are you feeling Spock?”  
“I am well. It is good to hear you are on the mend as well.”  
“Yeah well.” He hugs Carol close.  
“Wait so when did you two?” Jim asking about the elephant in the room. Or one of them.  
“Get over it Jim. I owe this lady a dinner.” Moving to get off his lady.  
“Yes you do,” Carol gets up. McCoy wobbles as he stands. A hand raising to his head. “Are you alright?” she asks. Jim instinctively coming over to help grab Bones. Spock leaning forward in the bed as to grab Leonard’s hand that was reaching for the bed. Feeling of pain coursed through the touch.  
“Doctor, you are unwell?”  
“Just a little dizzy.”  
“Leonard,” Spock spoke sternly. McCoy looks over at him then down to the skin-to-skin contact. Spock doesn’t let go. “You are in pain.”  
“Oh,” Carol reaches for a hypo on the table next to where they sat. Lifting it to Leonard’s neck she pushes. Spock can feel the instant relief. “Sorry, I wanted you to sleep as long as you could.”  
“Don’t apologize. So is it breakfast instead of dinner?”  
“No still dinner. We can discuss breakfast later.” Spock instantly released McCoy’s hand at the emotion that coursed through him then. Checks blushing green.  
“You okay Spock?” Bones asks seeing the colored cheeks.  
“I am fine. Thank you for staying with me even though it is not required.”  
“I’m your doctor.”  
“And my friend.” They smile at one another. Leonard loops an arm around Carol.  
“Let’s get out of here. Later gentlemen.” Carol waves as they exit the room. Jim just looks god smacked then looks to Spock. Sees the yearning or jealousy?  
“Bones is an acquired taste. But one you can’t get enough of.” Spock looks to Jim in shock and trepidation. “We have had relation but it was just for mutual beneficial.”  
“So he’s bi-sexual?”  
“Pansexual, it all depends on the person. I just did not see them two together.”  
“And when was your last relation?”  
“Getting personnel Spock? Or are you interested in our friend?”  
“I am uncertain.” Jim smiles at him.  
“What about Nyota?” Then he goes solemn. “Did you two break up?”  
“I am unsure of our status.”  
“Well if you want a threesome with Bones, I bet he would go for it.” Spock stares at Jim hard.  
“I do not believe the doctor would appreciate you talking about him in this way?”  
“No, he wouldn’t. Is he okay?” Voices concern.  
“Maybe you should have asked him before he left.” Jim takes a step back. Moving to look out the hallway. Moving back into the room he pulls the once occupied chair close to the bed. “So how are you really feeling?”  
“I am well. Leonard took good care of me.”  
“He is the best. So you want details?” Kirk smirks at Spock. Spock simply shakes his head relaxing back against the hospital pillows.

//SL//

Carol Marcus smiles at the man beside her. Her hands traveling over the bruises he hides from others. So worrying about all his hurts that she wasn’t there to kiss him and make him feel better. It’s what he really needs. Someone to have his back. Leaning over she kisses his neck.  
“That feels nice.” He slurs out.  
“I wish I was with you.”  
“I’m glad you were here, safe.”  
“Not completely.”  
“No, but better than there.” Len pulls her closer.  
“So we had dinner, dessert.” He hums as he kisses her neck. “What do you want to do for breakfast?”  
“I thought we just did that.” Humming back she moves to lay atop him. Mindful as he grunts when she presses on a sensitive area.  
“So seriously, how are you?”  
“I’m..” she glares at him. Doctors are the worst patients. “Cracked a few ribs. Concussion, which you knew.”  
“And?”  
“Will you kiss it better?”  
“You are incorrigible. “  
“I’m injured.” Carol rolls off to get out of bed. “Hey, don’t leave.”  
“I’m getting in the shower. And you can take that any way you want.”

//SL//

Spock doesn’t see Carol Marcus or Leonard McCoy again until after he is let out of the hospital. He spies Carol as she walks into a shop 3 days after his release. Curious about the doctor’s paramore he moves to see. Inside the shop Carol is getting a drink and meeting up with another man. This unsettles Spock. Heading to the science complex he ponders on what he sees. But then goes back to the mission before him. Asked to look over the technological schematics from Altimade.  
Doctor McCoy enters the lab to drop off results and,  
“Hey Spock can you take a look at this for me?” Spock looks startled to see the doctor there. “You in there Spock?”  
“Yes, I was focused on my work.”  
“I can see that.”  
“Are you and Carol Marcus in an open relationship?”  
“Excuse you.”  
“I saw Carol Marcus getting a drink with another man.”  
“You mean Chief Littlefoot.”  
“I did not inquire his name.” McCoy laughs. The Vulcan trying to save his honor.  
“He’s her boss. She is requesting some time off so we can get away together.”  
“I see. It is good my observation were not the outcome that I had perceived.”  
“Okay. Well get this done so that I know this is safe while we take a long weekend.”  
“Leonard?”  
“Yes.”  
“Do you feel any different toward me?”  
“Um, not really. I’d still throw a party.”  
“I never thanked you for saving my life.”  
“No you didn’t. No one ever does.” Spock begins to opens his mouth to speak when McCoy’s comm. Goes off.  
“Doctor McCoy here.”  
“Sir, You are needed for your debriefing.” A man of force spoke over the comm.  
“Oh yeah I forgot.”  
“Well then get here.” With more authority.  
“Excuse me.” McCoy clutched the comm. hard. Who was this ass? “I was solving the pandemic problem on Risa 9, per request. I’ll get there when I can.” Shutting the comm. off.  
“That was not wise to hang up on them.” Spock told the doctor.  
“It’s not wise to bug someone when they have already made several request and I have followed through on most of them. This is an inconvenience and an offer to stay on the station.”  
“Are you going to stay on the station? To be with Dr. Marcus.”  
“Actually she’s requesting reassignment to the Enterprise.”  
“So you would continue with the mission?”  
“You’re Vulcan, you can figure out the undertones. I gotta go be late for a meeting. Bye Spock and thanks for the concern.” McCoy left.  
“Thank you.” Spock says after the door closes. It is true. No one says thank you to him. Because he is off saving them all.

//SL//

Spock sat drinking his Altair water. His world is confusing. For once there was order now it is jumbled. Looking into his water for answers. People laugh and live around him. But what is to be done.  
“Hey Spock,” Jim Kirk comes to sit by his first officer and friend. “What’s got your knickers in a twist, to coin an expression.” Spock huffs as McCoy’s words come form his friend’s mouth.  
“Doctor McCoy.”  
“What has he done now?”  
“It’s not what he has done. Have you thanked him for saving your life after Kahn.”  
“Um, I don’t know. Maybe.”  
“No one ever thanks him. He saved my life and I have not.”  
“He knows we care for him.”  
“Captain,” this sobers Kirk up some. They are both off duty. “You should thank him.”  
“Okay I will.” Kirk leans in to be right next to Spock. “What is really going on?”  
“He saves us but his love is here. I recommend requesting Carol Marcus to be assigned to the Enterprise.”  
“You think that would, appease Bones.”  
“I think he would like having his mate onboard.”  
“I can see about that. Are you sure you are okay?”  
“Did you tell him that you were asking for reassignment?”  
“No.”  
“We both were going to abandon him to the dark that he hates. The only reason he is out here.”  
“True. And no I didn’t tell him. I’ll go talk to him.”  
“Don’t… don’t do it till you feel it.”  
“Feelings, Spock?”  
“Just siding with my human half.”  
“Well if you want to appease.” Kirk collects his round of drinks in his hand. “Get him a necklace.” He walks off.  
Spock looks back to his drink. Thinking he would have to look through the shield the man held before him. Lay down his weapons and approach slowly, with a token in hand.

//SL//

Jim woke to a blurry world and a horrible taste in his mouth. He had danced with a number of the ladies. A few close encounters of the other kind. Yet he ended up finally in his own bed alone. Looking over his padd he sees the time and,  
“Dammit.”  
Running, he feels like now he is always running. People make a hole for him as he runs through the promenade. Then stops as he sees the person he was suppose be meeting for breakfast.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” It’s almost lunch time now.  
“To much shore leave getting to you.”  
“Yeah I know. Sorry.” Dropping into the seat across from Bones. “So, when does your vacation start.”  
“Tomorrow. The shuttle takes us to a lovely spot.”  
“Yeah, you and Carol. I did not see that coming.”  
“And that’s the way we wanted it.”  
“So, do you want me to request her to the Enterprise?”  
“That would be ideal but she has been offered some other post.”  
“But what would you want.”  
“I want?” McCoy laughs. “What I want is… is Carol.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, she makes this all worth it.”  
“Wow.” A waitress comes over to take their order but Jim waves her off. “So it’s serious?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Okay.” Jim takes a drink of his water. “I think you made an impression on Spock”  
“When hell freezes over.”  
“Well, maybe a little.” Bones laughs at Jim’s words.  
“I can’t wait to get away.” Jim just stares at his friend for a moment. Bones is leaving him. Well he was thinking of leaving without telling anyone. Looking at his friend basking in the sunlight.  
“You truly are happy,” Jim observes finally seeing his friend in the light.  
“Yes.”  
“But you are coming back right?”  
“And let you go out into the black alone. Sorry kid your stuck with me as long as you’ll have me.” Jim raises his glass at that.  
“Cheers to that.”  
“Cheers!” They both say.  
“Come on,” Bones encourages. “I know a better place where we can get lunch.” They head off to Jim’s surprise birthday party.

// Secret Lovers: The End//

~ Maybe Spock get McCoy a necklace  
~ Fight with their feelings.  
~ Sept 19, 2018: Last Touched.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any mistakes.  
> These have been sitting on my computer for a long time. Thought I would post what I have of it. I’ve made corrections to what I have. If I have time after correcting I might try to do a quick wrap up if I can or a few lines on where I would go from here. Please accept my contribution to the fandom.  
> If anyone wishes to expand upon what I have written just ask in the comments and I’ll approve just ask for a link to your story in the comments once your done or I can add the attached to the story so they can go from mine to yours.  
> April 27, 2020


End file.
